To complete a heart
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: This is the second part to the story of Anakin Solo. In this part Leia youngest child Padme's life is place into danger and she must be hidden away with her grandfather. Will Vader be able to raise Padme like he would with Leia and Luke?.
1. Chapter 1

Luke walked outside and stares out at nothing. The one thing about Tatooine was that you could leave for years and come back to things being almost the same as they were before you left.

He walked over to the tombstones of his aunt and uncle wondering what would have happen if he had gotten back to them and been seen by the storm troopers. Would he too have been killed?

Luke slowly got up and looked at his ship and thought back to all the he had seen during his travels as a Jedi but he knew there was one place he had to go and soon. He just wasn't sure if his father would really want to go there.

"Something's troubles you my son?" asked Vader.

"Thinking," Luke said getting up.

"About what?"

"About my past."

"Just remember my son that the past cannot be change."

"I know, Master Yoda explain that to me years ago."

"Yes, I forgot that he was the one who train you after Obi-Wan's Death."

"Yes, but I must admit I couldn't believe he was a Jedi Master when I first saw him."

"Yes I know what you mean. I thought he was dead a long time ago that's why we never search for him."

"Father, we need to go to Doogbo!"

"Why?"

"Yoda told me that the answer we need lie where I had failed and that happens to be the most likely place."

"Failed?"

"I failed a test there. It was this cave that the force flows extremely strong into. I was told that what ever I bring into there would be what I see. I was also told I wouldn't need my weapons but I didn't listen to him. When I got in there I saw what I thought was you. I pulled out my lightsaber and I began to fight. I ended up cutting off your head."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Easy, when I looked down at your head it exploded and I saw my face behind the mask. It was show me that by killing you I had became you. It was kind of creepy when I think back to it now how close I came to doing just that."

"Yes, but you didn't Luke and that is what matters."

"Yes but I still have much to learn."

"You'll get there sooner or later. So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you would like."

"How about tomorrow at first light."

"Sounds good to me."

So Luke got back and they were about to head into the house when there was a huge explosion.

A/N: I know I said I don't do chapters but after rethinking and a lot of work on it, I think I can handle it now. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia and Han looked at the house to see it was coming from where the Falcon was. Luke raced in to see that there was fire everywhere. He quickly got the fires under control and ran inside.

Vader was close behind him and looked at Luke when he came out holding his youngest grandchild Padme. Leia and Han saw that their daughter was in bad shape but alive.

"Padme!" said Leia when Luke walked over to them holding her tightly. "Luke is she alright?"

"A few bad burns but we were lucky I can call on to the force and quickly, or we could have lost her due to the flames," said Luke using his force to try stabilizing her.

"What could have cause that?" asked Han.

"By the looks of it the fuel from the hyper drive. Han when was the last time you changed it?" asked Vader looking at the ship.

"Ummm…. Well it would probably be a cloud city," said Han trying to think.

"Han that type of fuel needs to be change every few years or this can happen," said Luke.

"Will she be alright?" asked Han.

"I really don't know," said Luke.

"What do you mean? Can't you heal her?" asked Han.

"No, the force powers don't work that way if it did I would heal my father wouldn't I?" said Luke. "All I can do is stabilize her."

"What do you mean stabilize her?" asked Leia.

"She extremely weak. I am trying to get her back to normal so she will be able to heal. The… The…" said Luke finding the words caught.

"The Emperor did it too me when after my fight with Obi-Wan," said Vader knowing what Luke was going to say.

"This is just great…" Began Han.

"DON'T START HAHN SOLO. THIS IS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!" yelled Leia.

"How so?" asked Han?

"Leia, I am going to go put Padme in her room before you wake her up, come on dad," said Luke.

"Sure."

So Luke and Vader walked away and Luke could feel the Padme life was in danger.

"Father, here take over," said Luke handing her to him.

"Why me?" asked Vader.

"You're stronger then I am and you might be able to do more for her."

"Alright."

Soon they had placed Padme in her room and Vader got her back to her normal conditions.

"Father, I sense something from this girl," said Luke.

"Yes, the force is quite strong in her," said Vader.

"No, that's not it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I wish I did thought."

A/N: Will Padme die? More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed when Luke and Vader walked down into the kitchen where Leia was lightly crying.

"Leia?" asked Luke.

"I'm fine, how is Padme?" asked Leia.

"Very weak but I believe that she will indeed live," said Vader hating to see the tears in his daughter eyes.

"Leia where is Han?" asked Luke.

"Oh he left out of anger. His stupid hunk of junk nearly killed our youngest daughter. I just wish I knew where he is."

"At the Mos Eisley bar," said Luke.

"The force told you that?" asked Leia looking up.

"No actually I just know him," said Luke. "You want me to go talk to him?"

"Yes please. He might listen to you," said Leia trying to clam down.

"I don't think that will ever happen, but I will do what I can," said Luke leaving.

Leia slowly got up and Vader saw the tears were following down her face.

"Leia?" asked Vader.

"Father, I am so lost and confused. I am the daughter to Padme but look I can't even handle three kids. One ran away, one is rebel to everything I've ever tried to teach her and the other was almost killed," said Leia crying.

Vader pulled Leia into the strongest embrace he could master. He knew she was sad and he had to do something to calm her down.

"Leia no one said parenting was going to be easy, but as far as I can tell you are doing better then I ever could. Your mother would be very proud of you. Your more like her then you think. Your both strong will and you even have her beauty," said Vader. "Besides you seem to be doing a better job then I ever did."

"Father, you can not blame yourself for that. You were lie too just like Luke and me were. It wasn't your fault," said Leia.

"Neither is it yours for what happen to Padme."

Meanwhile Luke had gotten to the bar to see Han sitting there extremely angry.

"Let me guess Leia sent you didn't see?" asked Han.

"Yeah she did. Han this is stupid," said Luke.

"You didn't hear her? You didn't even stay to defend me."

"I had to do something to get Padme stabilized or we would have lost her."

"And let me guess you think it is my fault?"

"I don't blame you Han nor am I angry."

"Leia is."

"She is just scared. She thought she had lost her daughter. Just like I know you are feeling scared about that as well."

"I don't get scared kid."

"Han will you try and not do this. You really should be home with Leia she needs you right now. My father will do everything he can to save her but Leia really needs someone and you're the only one who can help."

"Your father can handle that. Besides that what a father is suppose to do isn't it?"

"You tell me? After all you are a father."

"Yeah and look how great I am."

"Anakin thought you to be great."

"You mean my only son that you stole from me."

"I didn't steal him. He went with us to train and if I recall it was his choice."

"Whatever."

"Han you can sit her acting like a child but I am telling you that you are going to regret it later if you are not there for your daughter when she needed you most."

A/N: Don't worry Han will get a clue soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Vader step outside into the clam mist that had fallen onto the land it was late during the night and he soon saw Luke riding up on the speeder he just had to buy a few months ago.

"How is it that you can just know how to ride something like that?" asked Vader.

"I take after you remember," said Luke taking off his helmet. "You were the youngest pod racer to ever win one."  
"You know about that?"

"Yeah. You were always a mystery to me growing up so I after finding out your name I went and looked it up, I can across a old document that told about it."

Vader looked at Luke and saw that he was hiding something and he wonder what it could be this time?

"What's wrong Luke?" asked Vader.

"Oh something my uncle said a long time ago," said Luke knowing that his father would get the truth from him sooner or later.

"What is that?"

"Trust me you don't want to hear it."

"Luke!"

"Fine, I was about 7 when this happen and my uncle was mad cause he caught me trying to face with my friends on a bike. I told him about what I had found out about you and he told me to go home. When we got there I was so angry cause he was always keeping me from doing the things I love. He started luctoring me and I yelled at him 'You are not my father so leave me alone.'"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's what he said next?"

"What was that?"

"He told me…."

"He told you what?"

"He told me that you knew about me before you die and you had told him that you didn't even love me."

"WHAT!"

"I told you, you wouldn't want to hear it. I ended up running to my room wondering if that truly could be true. It's just being back here is beginning up so many memories and a lot of them are not that great."

"Tell me about it."

"Huh?"

"I'm thinking back as well Luke. Luke I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I have you in my life now and I really don't care that much. Besides dwelling on the past is not the way of a Jedi."

"You really are into that code."

"Well I was taught by Yoda."

"Good point. Come let's head in. Your sister is waiting."

"Sure."

A/N: Yes I know short. If you can not tell I do not like Luke's uncle so he is going to be portrayed as a person who pushed Luke away, trust me the story will flow much better if I did this. More to come please forgive for the OOC of the characters.


	5. Chapter 5

So they got inside and Leia walked over to Luke. Luke knew this was going to be hard to tell Leia.

"What did he say?" asked Leia.

"Oh that not much just acting like a child who is fighting with their friends," said Luke taking a seat.

"Stupid Han. I mean our daughter life is in danger but look at him, he's at a bar acting like a stupid fool."

"Well Han never has been one to think of what could happen."

"Good point."

Leia and Luke were so busy talking they didn't notice that Vader had left the room and walked over to Padme's room. Vader looked at her and saw how much she looked like her grandmother. Even more then Leia did and that was saying something.

"Padme…" said Vader calmly.

"Grandpa?" asked a very weak voice.

"Padme?" asked Vader moving his head so he could see into her weak eyes.

"You're my grandpa aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"So what Yoda said was true about you."

"You know Yoda?"

"Yes, he and me talk late at night sometimes."

"I see. So what did he say?"

"That even though you may look dark and evil if you looked past the mask you will see that a there is pain deep within that my uncle is slowly trying to heal. He also spoke of your powers is it true you are the chosen one?"

"A long time ago, yes."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your father is at a bar, your mother and your uncle are talking downstairs."

"Do you think you could teach me the ways of the force?"

"What?"

"Yoda told me unlike my brother I do not want to know for what I have heard about the powers."

"Then why do you wish to do this?"

"Because I believe in what they stand for."

"That is as good of a reason as any. I will think about it. Get some rest."

"Alright."

So Vader got up and went to tell Leia and Luke the good news. He walked downstairs and wished he could let them see that he was happy but the mask prevented that.

"Father why so cheery?" asked Luke knowing how to read his father.

"Padme just woke up. She is now resting," said Vader.

"So she is going to be alright?" asked Leia.

"I think so, she asked me to train her in the ways of the force," said Vader taking a seat.

"You think that is a good idea father I mean Han mad as it is not to mention looked what happen with Anakin," said Luke.

"She is different from her brother Luke, just like you and Leia are different as well."

"Good point. Considering Luke can fly way better then I ever could," said Leia laughing a little.

"And you not only understand the crazy world of politics but actually enjoys it," said Luke.

"It's not that confusing."

"Yeah it is Leia."

"Come on all they talk about is stuff that could benefit the whole entire galaxy. Besides Yoda is ten times more confusing."

"He can be but mostly it's just picking apart what he is saying. I'm used to it."

"Well I am used to politics."

Vader sat back watching his children just sit there talking and lightly laughing at what each other was saying.

"You two remain me of when your mother and I would talk about this stuff," said Vader.

"Really?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Vader. "Your mother was always talking about politics issues and I would look at her like she was speaking one of the thousands of language she knew. Them I would tell her all I need is a good race to keep me going."

"Well that does sound like what I have read about her," said Leia.

"So you think it would be wise to train her?" asked Luke.

"Luke you can feel the power she has and I can sense if she is train correctly she will be more powerful the maybe even us in time," said Vader.

"Well if that is how you feel I agree," said Leia. "After all I know she will be able to do what she always wanted to do since she was about 4."

"What is that?" said Luke.

"It's a good thing Han isn't here. She doesn't like Han mostly cause Han treats her like her did for Olivia," began Leia.

"I don't understand," said Luke.

"Well Olivia is very girlish and even as a little girl she was always was playing with dolls and other stuff you would think a girl would play with but Padme isn't like that. She only has a few dolls and they are mostly just there for her small collections. She even has a toy out there of you dad," said Leia glancing over at Vader.

"Oh yeah those silly little things that were made years ago by the emperor is order to get some money. You mean she actually owns one," said Vader shooked at this.

"Yes, it's is her favourite thing out there. Anyway, when she was little I would always catch her staring at the stars late at night studding them or building toy models of old ships you can buy," said Leia.

"I remember those. I used to own a few years ago," said Luke.

"Any way no matter how much I tried to tell Han this he just saw her as his little princess and I couldn't figure out a way to get him to see the truth. Han slowly has been pushing Padme away. She feels that he father wants her to be some prefect angel and go to fancy balls like Olivia does but all she wants to do is know how things work and most of all travel with you dad. You're her role model you have been ever since she started hearing about your past," said Leia as a huge simile went on her face.

"So she knows about everything about my past?" asked Vader.

"Yes, I told her as much as I knew and she learn quite a bit of it from Yoda as well," said Leia.

"See dad told you that people actually like you," said Luke.

Vader got up and nodded and began looking at the trophies and medals that were around the room.

"Did she win all of these?" asked Vader amazed at it.

"Yes, she is always entering contest of logic. She was actually going to fixed the falcon. I just worried now," said Leia.

"About what?" asked Luke looking at the awards as well?

"That what happen with the falcon will scare her away from doing what she loves," said Leia.

"Something tells me that won't happen," said Luke.

"Luke?" asked Vader.

"Yes father?" asked Luke.

"I was wondering do you need me for the trip to Doogbo?"

"Not really why?"

"Because I think I will stay here."

"Why?"

"I was thinking of spending some time with Padme before we begin her training."

"I think that would be fine dad. Have fun and don't do anything crazy."

"Am I not the one who is suppose to say that?"

"Yeah but still."

"Kids."

Soon Luke saw that morning was coming so he got up.

"Well I'm off," said Luke. "See yeah when I get back."

"Al right and be careful," said Vader.

"I will. See yeah."

Soon Luke flew away and Vader headed back inside. He didn't know why but he really cared a lot for the little girl who was slowly recovering upstairs.

A/N: Alright more to come. See you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon a few days had passed and Han return seeing that Vader was still there. He had to admit that he was angry for Vader seem to be spending a lot of time with Padme as she recover.

"He spends a lot of time with her," said Han again for the tenth time in the pass hour.

"He's her grandfather Han and have you seen how fast she is healing thanks to him," asked Leia as she was cooking lunch.

"Yeah I guess but why isn't he with Luke?"

"Han he's making up for what he missed in Luke and my life, our childhood. He never saw us grow up so he is hoping to a least be able to see Padme grow up."

"I guess."

Meanwhile Vader was looking over Padme's models of ships, most of them were very old and expensive to buy.

"Do you think it would be alright for us to go for a walk today. I can't stand another minute in here," said Padme.

"I think so. You are almost better. As long as we stay close and don't push it I see no reason why it couldn't be done," said Vader.

"Is it true you have a huge collection of real ships like that?"

"Yes, but most of that stuff I haven't seen since your uncle and I started our journey. I go back a few times a year. Maybe one day I will show you it."

"That will be amazing."

"We will have to see what comes up."

"So about that walk?"

"I'll go speak with your mother."

"All right."

So Vader left the room and saw Leia and Han talking while Leia tried to cook.

"Not your best talent is it?" asked Vader.

"No not really but at least I can cook huh Han?" asked Leia.

"Leia there is no way that I am learning something as pointless as that," said Han.

"Whatever Han. So dad what is it?" asked Leia.

"Would it be alright for me to take Padme for a small walk. I think the fresh air would be refreshing to her," said Vader.

"I don't see why not after all you will be right there and all. Go ahead," said Leia.

So Vader left and went to get Padme. Padme and him walked outside and he watched as the joy flew onto her face and Vader wish that she could see how happy he made him.

He had wished this was had been like with Leia and Luke but he knew that was depressing for all of them. He hadn't seen Luke in a while but was told by Yoda that he was doing intense training while he was there with Obi-Wan so he didn't mind.

Vader didn't know what made Padme so special to him after all he wasn't one to let people in that often.

"Grandpa is everything alright?" asked Padme.

"Reflecting on what has happen," said Vader.

"You do that a lot."

Vader glanced over at him as she started to lightly giggle. She was so filled with life that it sadden Vader to know that he couldn't be part of her life, but Luke would soon return and he would leave with him to continue their journey.

Soon Vader felt Padme lightly pulling on his cape and he got down to see her lightly jump on his back. Vader soon got up and carried her around, not knowing Leia and Han were watching.

"He's really good with her," said Leia similing.

"She isn't even that close with me," said Han.

"No kidding."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you treat her like Olivia unlike my father."

Soon Vader felt Luke force presence and put Padme down.

"Come on," said Vader.

So they all went outside to see Luke walking out looking a little worried, including Padme who was asleep in her grandfather's strong arms.

"Luke…" asked Leia.  
"Father!" yelled Luke.

"What is it?" asked Vader now confused.

"Take my ship and get yourself and Padme out of here!" yelled Luke.

"What's going on Luke?" asked Han.

"Anakin has join the dark side and they are coming here to kill Padme!" Yelled Luke.

"How do you know this?" asked Leia.

"I overheard two people who work for the emperor talking about it. Father just take the ship, Padme and leave. I have to stay here," said Luke.

"Why?" asked Vader?

"One) I can buy you some time and two) because she knows you a lot better then I do," said Luke.

Vader looked at Luke, then at Leia and nodded to Luke. He went into the ship and turned on the engines after placing Padme in one of the pull back chairs. He slowly flew away knowing that Luke would explain things to him though the force later when they had more time.

A/N: I wonder what Han going to do about this?


	7. Chapter 7

Han stare at Luke as he watched his father take off. Luke soon glanced over and looked at Leia.

"Leia, you and Olivia need to be careful. Anakin, your son has join the dark side and he is searching for what he believes to be the one chosen to take over what my father can not finish. After talking with Yoda he believes that person to be none other then Padme," said Luke.

"So sending her with Vader will help why?" asked Han.

"I thought you put past the different between you two," said Leia.

"No and I never will. I was just being nice that day. I was mostly just happy to see Anakin. But now you have my angel off with some one of extreme darkness."

"Would you rather spend time away from her or going to her funnel?" asked Luke. "I am tired and I cannot protect her as best as my father can. Trust me he is her best protection at this time."

Han and Leia wonder what was going to happen as Vader was flying slowly towards his castle when Padme woke up feeling something on her.

"Where are we?" asked Padme.

"Luke's ship the walkerblade," said Vader.

"Huh? I am in a ship. What are we doing?"

"Going to my place."

"Why? What happen?"

"Your uncle told me that you may be in grave danger so I was asked to look after you and I could only agree to it."

"So you are going to raise me till the danger passes."

"Yes, but there is something you must know…"

"I know you don't have much experience with kids so you really don't know what you are doing. The only thing you do know is that you care about me more then anything and will do what you can to insure that I am safe."  
"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"The force. Yoda taught me a few tricks sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I can tell you are going to be very powerful in time."

"Does that mean you are going to teach me the ways of the Jedi?"

"If you wish."

"That would be great!"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Soon Vader put it on autopilot and got up. Padme looked at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Padme.

"I thought I get some work down with this new vision of a hyper drive I've been working on. Would you like to help?" asked Vader.

"Umm… I'm not sure."

"Padme looked at me."

"Yes?"

"I know that you are scared due to what happen with the falcon but do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

"Then you have nothing to fear for I would make sure that there is nothing that can harm you, and I can protect you with my powers if I need too. Also you have a gift I have never seen before and I know you could do this."

"Alright I'll try."

So she and Vader walked into the same work area. Padme's eyes grew wide at the tools and wonder what all of this could be used for.

"What can I do?" asked Padme.

"Not much just help do a bit of circlet work. I'll handle the fuel stuff," said Vader.

So they slowly began working. Padme soon felt more at ease as she work beside her grandfather on his project. She did remember how she had gotten in such bad condition but she wasn't even worried now. It was almost like she was another person now.

"I'll think that should do it," said Vader.

"When are you going to test it?" asked Padme.

"Later on, I have to be sure that you are not going to be in harms way when it is tested don't I?"

"I guess."

"Come it is getting late and you need your rest. 3PO!"

"Yes sir?" asked C3PO as he enter.

"This is my granddaughter, will you take her to her room while I return to controlling the ship?" asked Vader.

"Of course sir. Come along now," said C3PO.

"Goodnight grandpa," said Padme.

"Goodnight Padme," said Vader.

So Padme walked out of the room and follow C3PO. She loved driods and was glad to see that there was at least one on the ship.

"So are you the only driod here?" asked Padme.

"No, miss… umm… what is your name miss?" asked C3PO?

"Padme."

"Miss. Padme. I like that. Anyway there is R2D2 here as well, but he tends to help monitor the ship."

"An R2 unit. Wow. My grandfather is really lucky."

"Yes, but we officially belong to Master Luke."

"Oh my uncle."

"Yes miss. Here is your room. I hope it is too your liking."

"Thankyou, goodnight."

With that Padme enter the room and lied down at the bed similing. This was going to be the best.

A/N: More to come soon. Yes there is a major change in Vader but well he has been with Luke for the last few years.


	8. Chapter 8

C3PO walked into the control room to see Vader flying the ship.

"She is quite pretty Master," said C3PO.

"Yes she is," said Vader.

"So does this mean that you will be raising her?"

"Yes for the next while till we are sure she is safe. I'm just worried about how I am going to do this. After all Anakin was easy cause I could look at what my mother used to do with me and get help from Luke but I mean I have never even raised Leia so how will I know how to take care of a little girl?"

"I'm sure you will do fine."

"I hope so."

So he soon landed at his house and set off the ship. He then got up and turn to C3PO.

"Fine R2 and both of you head inside. I'll get Padme," said Vader.

"Of course," said C3PO talking off.

Vader walked to Padme room and lightly knock. When he got no response he slowly enter to see Padme was fast asleep, her brown hair lying in a mess around her. Vader didn't want to wake her up so with the help of the force he pick her up and was able to keep her asleep.

He then walked out of the ship carrying her and walked inside. He looked at his pain walls and wonder how he could have stand them before.

He then walked to his main chambers and opens one of the doors and slowly lied Padme down in his bed since no other was prepare for her. He tucked her in and looked at her. She looked like an angel and he for once found that he did indeed care for someone that wasn't Leia or Luke.

He soon looked at the place to see a faint layer of dust had fallen on to everything due to him not being here very often. He knew this was going to be the safest place for Padme and he soon headed out of the room and walked into his mention camber.

A/N: Well Here comes the main plot to the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Padme awoke a couple of hours later to see that she was not in her room on the ship. She glanced around and saw nothing but white walls all around her.

"Where am I?" asked Padme not seeing Vader entering from the door behind her.

"My castle," said Vader.

"Yikes! You scared me."

"Sorry. This is where we will be staying."

"Oh, no offence but I thought this place would have black walls or something."

"No, white works."

"Talk about pain though."

"I'm not one for decorations, but you are free to set your room up in any way you see fit."

"So where is my room."

"I'm having it being prepare now. I'll show you later tonight."

"Alright. What is this room?"

"It's my room, it also has my mediation chamber as well."

"Is that where you came from?"  
"Yes."

"Oh I see."

"Come I'll show you around."

"Alright."

So they walked around the castle with Vader showing her all the washrooms, spare rooms, the cargo room, his labs, training areas, kitchen, dinning room but stop outside a gray door.

"I think you might like this," said Vader as he opens the door.

Padme eyes grew wide as she saw every ship she had ever seen on television and built from her toy models.

"How did you get these?" asked Padme walking in and looking at them.

"Most of them were gifts to me," said Vader.

"Their amazing."

"Thank you. I figure you would like this. The ones over by the far wall are no longer working. It was a hobby of mine when I wasn't busy I would try and get them running again."

"Wow. Could I give it a try as well?"

"If you wish but later, there is much time for that. Come on."

So after the tour was over Vader show Padme her room that he had painted a light blue colour matching her room back at her old home. There were selves for her to put her books and models that he was sure she would want to build again.

"This is amazing. Sweet I even get my own TV!" said Padme.

"Yes, Padme I will not only be teaching you the ways of the Jedi but also math, reading and everything else since it would be unsafe for you to go to school yet," said Vader.

"I understand."

"Now we will talk in the morning. Get some rest young lady!"

"Alright."

So Vader headed to his mediation room to try and talk to Luke though the force.

"Luke…" called Vader though the force.

_"What is it father?" asked Luke though the force._

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

_"While I was in the cave I saw the emperor and he was speaking about the next chosen one, the one that is destine to take over for you. He thinks that it was me or Anakin but it isn't both Yoda and Ben told me so."_

"So it is Padme?"

_"Yes. You know how I told you I felt something from her."_

"Yes?"

_"Well that was Ben trying to tell me. Father, Anakin has join the dark side and he is after Padme in order to either kill her or bring her over to the dark side as well."_

"So how long till she will see her family again?"

_"It might not be till she is 13."_

"Luke that is a total of 5 years."

_"I know but she will need that time to learn from you and it also gives me some time to try and figure out what is going on. Father she must be protected at all cost!"_

"Do not worry son I do not plan on letting anyone so much as touch her let alone harm her."

_"I know both Leia and I know she is in great hands."_

"What about Han?"

_"Father… its Han!"_

"Good point. So I'll see you in five years!"

_"Yes. Till then have fun."_

"I'll try."

_"Bye."_

"Goodbye for now son."

So Vader lied down and let sleep overcome him knowing that Padme would be safe due to the alarms and force protection he had placed around her room so that only he could allow access to it while she was asleep.

A/N: Time jump in the next chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

The years passed by faster then Vader had ever taught it would. Today was Padme 13th birthday and he was so happy how beautiful she had become. It seem that with each day she became like her grandmother.

She had also became a powerful young Jedi Knight. Today would be the day that she was too seeing her parents and Luke once again. Vader had to admit he was glad to be able to see Luke and Leia again but he was sad that she would be leaving him.

He slowly walked out to the landing bay when a ship landed. Luke walked out looking not too much older but a lot more tired.

"Luke," said Vader.

"Father," said Luke lightly hugging him.

That's when Leia walked out and Vader lightly took her into his arms. She was just as lovely as before. Then Han and a teenage girl dress in a short black miniskirt and tube top walked over.

"Father were is Padme?" asked Leia.

"In her room with R2," said Vader. "Here I'll call up to her."

Vader walked over to the COM and push a button and sat there waiting for a reply.

"Yeah?" came a voice from the COMBOX.

"Padme, everyone is here," said Vader.

"I'll be down in a minute, I'm having a hair problem Grr…"

Vader shut off the COM and walked back over.

"So she is a lot more like a girl then I remember," said Olivia.

"Not really, she just doesn't like her hair in her way," said Vader looking at his older granddaughter.

So they waited and soon they saw a 13th year old girl walking down the stair. She was wearing a white outfit that looked like a female jump suit with her hair tied back (A/N: She looks like Padme in the second movie when they are rescuing Obi-Wan).

"Hello grandpa how do I look?" asked Padme.

"Like always fine," said Vader remembering when his wife wore that a long time ago.

"Hello honey," said Leia.

"Mom," said Padme lightly hugging her. "Hello Olivia. I see you haven't change much!"

"Not really, but look at you sis. You sure have change," said Olivia.

"Not as much as it looks. I still prefer building a ship then going to a ball," said Padme.

"Cool so can I see your room?" asked Olivia.

"Sure if that is alright grandpa," said Padme turning to him.

"Why not, dinner will not be for a few more hours anyway. Just don't go getting into one of your projects. I know how you can be at times with them," said Vader.

"Don't worry, come on sis," said Padme as Olivia and her took off back up the stairs.

"Come I'll show you to the living room so we can talk," said Vader once he was sure they were gone.

A/N: There are going to be flashbacks so don't worry in the next few chapters to update on Padme's life with Vader, it's just I have to get the story going cause I have a lot I have to do for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

So Vader and everyone took a seat and Vader wonder what they were going to do now.

"She seems really happy," said Leia.

"Yeah, I must admit it hasn't been easy but I wouldn't trade any minute with her for anything," said Vader.

"Yeah but now she can come home right?" asked Han.

"I don't know," said Luke.

"What do you mean you don't know? You told us that you would know today if she was able to or not!" yelled Han.

"I haven't heard from Yoda or Ben yet. They told me that they were inform me of that information sometime today!" Luke yelled back.

"Well as much as I would love to have Padme back she seems so happy here so no matter what I am alright with it, after all during these five years Luke you've been attack about 12 times," said Leia.

"What!" yelled Vader?

"Don't worry father I'm fine, but Anakin is growing darker and more powerful each time. I think the only reason I have been able to hold him back is remembering how to fight you anyway," said Luke.

"When were you going to tell me about the attacks?" asked Vader.

"Sooner or later. I just didn't want you worrying about me that much," said Luke.

"I thought you told us you kept Vader inform kid?" asked Han.

"I did. I just left out that information since I knew he had to focus on looking after Padme and not worry about me getting attack," said Luke.

"Luke! I will always worry about you no matter what; just like I would I worry about Leia. You guys are my children!" said Vader.

"I know, I know but still. Father if I had told you what would you have done?" asked Luke.

Vader taught about it and knew Luke was right the very thought would eat him alive till he went to him.

"I guess I see your point," said Vader.

Meanwhile Olivia was looking at Padme wardrobe and was shocked to see the amazing dresses.

"These are amazing," said Olivia as she took out a light purple one.

"Thanks. I may be one for science but a girl still has look her best. Just do me a favour…" said Padme.

"What?"

"Don't tell dad."

"Why not?"

"Cause he'll start treating me like well…"

"Like me?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry sis. Your secret is safe with me. So how is living with gramps?"

"Fantasic. He is so much fun."

"Odd he doesn't look it."

Padme began flashing back to the time she was 9 and had gone shopping with her grandfather and had ran ahead of him and into a young girl who was about her age.

Flashback 

_Padme was so busy having fun that she didn't see the young girl and bumped into her, falling to the floor.  
_

_"Are you alright?" asked the girl._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Padme getting up._

_"Don't worry about it. So who are you?"_

_"My name is Padme."_

_"I'm Christina!"_

_"Please to meet you Christina."_

_"So who are you here with?"_

_"My grandfather!"_

_"I'm here with my older brother. So who is your grandfather?"_

_"Him."_

_The girl looked over to see Vader walking over to them not in any hurry._

_"That's your grandfather!" said Christina._

_"Yeah! He's the best ever," said Padme._

_"Odd from what I heard I thought he be really mean and stuff."_

_"Not really, but he is protective. So how old are you?"_

_"Almost 9 you?"_

_"I just turn 9 a few months ago."_

_"Padme," said Vader._

_"Hey grandpa this is Christina," said Padme._

_"Please to meet you sir," said Christina._

_"Same to you. Come on now Padme we have to hurry and finish our shopping if you want to finish your little project soon."_

_"Here!" said Christina._

_"What is it?" asked Padme as she took a piece of paper._

_"My number call me if you ever can hang out or something," said Christina._

_"Alright well see you later," said Padme as she left with Vader._

_End of Flashback._

"Hello Padme?" asked Olivia.

"Sorry just thinking back," said Padme.

"To what?"

"To when I meet my best friend Christina. She's coming over later tonight. I'll introduce you."

"Cool. What is she like?"

"Like you. She is really with the latest fashions. We're supposed to be going out to a movie tonight care to join us?"

"Sure, I'll know what I'm going to wear as well."

"I'm wearing that purple dress there."

"But what if dad sees?"

"Were going to a preview as a gift so you have to wear something fancy and I that is what I'll tell him. I also got to pick last month girl's night out anyway, this was Christina idea."

"So where did you go?"

"Club."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah."

"Padme…"came a voice from the COM.

"What is it Gramps?" asked Olivia since she was closer.

"Time for dinner you two," said Vader.

"We will be done in a bit," said Olivia.

A/N: More to come soon.


	12. Chapter 12

So Padme and Olivia came into the dinning room where everyone was sitting there waiting for them.

"Then what did he say?" asked Olivia.

"Oh nothing he just trip over a box trying to act all big and stuff. Olivia?"

"What is it?"

"Why are boys so stupid at times?"

"Don't know sis."

"What are you talking about?" asked Han.

"Oh the time when she went out staking with her friends and some guy named Bobby made a fool of himself," said Vader.

"Bobby?" asked Han thinking that his little girl was dating.

"Don't get any wild ideas Solo. I wouldn't allow her to date at her age," said Vader.

"Yeah he told me I had to at least be 16. Grandpa?" asked Padme as she took her seat.

"Yes?" asked Vader as everyone began to fill their plates.

"You remember what tonight is right?" asked Padme.

"Yes your girls night out with your friend Christina. You've only been telling for the past two weeks," said Vader looking up.

"Yeah well Olivia is going with us as well," said Padme.

"You are?" asked Leia.

"Yeah we thought we caught up and have some girl time," said Olivia.

"Well have fun and as your birthday gift I am allowing you to stay out till 10:30 instead of 10 o'clock. However that means I want you home at that time, understand?" asked Vader.

"Yes grandpa," said Padme.

So they ate their supper and Olivia looked at Padme.

"Should we start getting ready?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, She'll be here soon," said Padme. "Come we'll get ready in my room."

So the left with Olivia grabbing her bags and they ran up the stairs laughing.

"How strong is she?" asked Han.

"Stronger then me why?" asked Vader.

"What do you mean stronger then you?"

"I mean that she can take me down now. In time I feel she will be able to do it without ease."

"So she is a Jedi?"

"Not yet there is still a bit she has too learn."

"I expected her to carry a lightsaber though."

"She does carry one with her at all time."

"I didn't see it."

"That's because she hides it. If you can't see it neither can they giving her the surprise defence."  
"Oh I see."

Soon they saw Olivia walk in wearing a long pink dress but Han eyes didn't fall on her but rather on Padme who brown hair was held loosely around her. Her purple dress was to about her ankles and she was wearing a pair of simple purple high heels.

"Padme?" asked Han.

"What dad?" asked Padme?

"You look amazing," said Han.

"Well you can't very well go in jeans to where we are going," said Padme.

Just then the doorbell rung and Padme was about to go to answer it when C3PO went to get it.

"I'll get it Miss. Padme," said C3PO as he open the door.

Han saw a young girl with blond hair and light brown eyes walk in. She was wearing a long blue dress with matching high heels.

"Hey Christina," said Padme as she embrace the girl at the door.

"Hey birthday girl you ready to go?" asked Christina.

"Yeah oh by the way this is my sister Olivia that I told you about. I told her she could join us."

"That be cool I've wanted to meet her for years."

"Alright let's get going."

So the three of them raced out of the house and into the limo that was waiting for them. Vader slowly took at seat and wonder when Yoda or Obi-Wan was going to show up.

"I'm sure it will be soon father," said Luke knowing patience was not a skill his father had mastered.

"Where are they going tonight?" asked Han.

"Who?" asked Vader?

"My daughters!" yelled Han.

"Out to a movie show presentation," said Vader. "Don't worry she has her COM and her lightsaber. She will be fine."

"I thought you would keep her under lock and key," said Leia.

"I tried that. It didn't work to well," said Vader thinking back to their first fight they ever had.

Flashback 

_It was just around her 10th birthday when he wonders where she was. He had just found out while he was mediating that she had somehow managed to take off without being seen._

_He was pacing in the hall when she came running in._

_"Padme!" said Vader as he hugged her the fear of losing her washing away._

_"Grandpa relax will yeah!" said Padme._

_"Relax! How can you ask me to relax. What were you thinking young lady?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I told you your life is in danger. If anyone ever got a hold of you who knows what would happen to you."_

_"I won't turn!"_

_"I'm not worried about that so much as you being tortured, or even killed. Padme you're the next chosen one. You are going to be more powerful then me in time and I don't want to see you getting hurt."_

_"So I can't go anywhere without you."_

_"Padme go to your room. I only gave you a few rules to live by and you have disobeyed the most important. I told you unless your with me you are not to leave this castle. In here I can protect you a lot better then I can if I have no idea where you are!"_

_"You can't keep me lock in here forever."_

_"Just go to your room."_

_With that Padme went to her room lightly crying and Vader felt like the whole universe was against him again. He soon calm down a few hours later and went to Padme's room._

_After knocking and not getting a reply he open the door to see Padme crying into her pillow._

_"Go away!" yelled Padme._

_"We have to talk Padme," said Vader._

_"I don't want to talk."_

_"Then just listen. I'm sorry for how I reacted downstairs. I was just scared."_

_"What? You were scared?"_

_"Yes. A Jedi shouldn't know anger or fear but the truth of the matter is that we are a different type of Jedi knights. Your uncle and I have rewritten the code with the help of Yoda and Ben to benefit the new Jedi order if we are able to form one again."_

_"What does this have to do with us?"_

_"I let my fear of losing you blind me to what I said. Padme you mean more to me then anything else in this world and the very thought of losing you scares me every day."_

_"Is that why you barely let me out of your sight?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But grandpa. I can't just stay in here forever. I need a bit of space."_

_"I know that and as much as I want you to be close by me so I know you will be safe. I know I can't keep you lock away forever. You're allow to go outside by yourself however that means you are going to tell me at all times where you are going, have your com and lightsaber on you at all times, be home at your assign curfew."_

_"Alright. I'll agree to that."_

_"Alright. Come on dinner will be ready soon."_

_End of Flashback._

"She isn't the type to stay lock away inside of here. So I knew that if I allow her more freedom at least I knew she wouldn't go running off on me when I took her out, sneaking out or running away," said Vader.

"Good point," said Leia. "Han, you have to agree that you treat Olivia the same way."

"No duh she is my daughter," said Han.

Luke wasn't paying any attention to what was going on just mostly staring out the window thinking about his past and what the future was to hold, but it seem the more he tried the harder the future was to see.

"Luke," said Leia lightly putting her hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah?" asked Luke turning to face her.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I was trying to see what the future holds, but all I can see is nothing but darkness and a small ray of light."

Vader was about to say something when Yoda appear before them in the middle of the room.

"The future is not to be seen at this time Luke," said Yoda.

"Master Yoda? I don't understand," began Luke.

"Always over thinking about the problem. Just let be."

"I'll try and keep that in mind. But even you know patience isn't my best skill."

"Much like your father you are."

"Yeah I know. You've told me that before."

"I bring answers and message for Obi."

"What does he say?"

"He said's that Anakin has change his name to Darth Vapour."

"Do all sith do that?"

"Yes they do," said Vader. "It's weird how I still haven't gone back to Anakin."

"No offence father but I have a feeling even if you went to every planet out there and told them you would still be known as Darth Vader."

"Most likely," said Vader. "What else did he say Master Yoda?"

"Not much other then he is going to try and keep you inform of what is going on, but the future is just unclear as it is for us as Luke," said Yoda.

"So what is suppose to happen to my daughter?" asked Leia.

"That is up to her," said Yoda,

"What?" asked Luke?

"It is up to her on what she sees fit. She is almost ready to become a full Jedi knight just like the two of you and as such she must decided how she wishes to remain safe. Rather she would like to return home with her parents and sister or stay with you and Vader here," said Yoda.

"What?" asked Luke looking up? "I thought I was suppose to stay close to Leia and Olivia just to make sure Anakin didn't do anything."

"The dark side knows that neither of them are the ones they are looking for so they will not be going after them," said Yoda. "Now I have to go. I will inform you if we are able to fine anything out."

"Thank you master Yoda," said Luke.

So Luke looked at Vader and wonder what Padme was going to choose and how they were going to tell her she had to make the choice on her own.

A/N: I wonder where Padme will go? Home with her parents or stay with her grandfather?


	13. Chapter 13

Padme and Olivia got back at 10:25 laughing as the came into the place. Meanwhile everyone was talking about what Yoda had told them.

"She has to make this choice on her own," said Luke. "We can not decide for her."

"Still I think me and Leia should just take her home!" yelled Han not listening to what anyone was saying.

"But it's not your choice Solo!" replied Vader.

They had been talking about this since Yoda and were getting nowhere. Leia was mostly just sitting there not really saying anything. She was tired of all the comflict between Han and her family. At times she wonder where was the men that she had fallen in love with.

The man that was carbonated frozen and she went undercover to rescue from Jabba the Hut? She slowly got up and left the room not noticing her daughter walking up the stairs.

"What up with mom?" asked Padme seeing the tears coming from her eyes as she went by.

"Her and dad have been fighting a lot lately," said Olivia.

"Oh I see."

So Padme enter the room to see her father yelling.

"She is only 13!" yelled Han.

"Han!" said Luke seeing Padme and Olivia standing there.

"I will not allow my daughter to throw away her life by being something as stupid as a Jedi!" yelled Han not seeing Padme or Olivia.

"What is going on here?" asked Padme confused.

"We heard from Yoda," said Vader.

"What did he say?" asked Padme.

"That the choice is up to you on where you want to go. You can either go back with your mom and dad or you can stay here with me and my father," said Luke.

"She doesn't have that choice. She is coming home with me! Padme pack your things!" yelled Han.

"Han, I know you miss her and all but Yoda said that only Padme can say where she is going. Padme the choice is up to you and none else. You can take as much time as you need," said Vader.

"Padme I said go pack your things!" said Han.

"No!" said Padme.

"What?" asked Han?

"I don't have to think about it. You just made me see where I belong. All my life you have wanted me to be your prefect little angel well I'm not. I'm training to become a Jedi knight and there is nothing you can do to stop that from happening. You know what I thought maybe five years of us being apart would change you and allow you to see that I'm not Olivia!" yelled Padme.

"But you're my daughter!" said Han. "And you will do as I say!"

"You don't have any say Han!" said Leia standing there. "It's over."

"What?" asked Han.

"Your not the men that I married. It's over. I don't know who you are but I know I don't love you anymore," said Leia walking over and taking off her ring and placed it in his hand before leaving the room crying.

Vader looked to Luke who nodded before heading to talk to his only daughter.

A/N: More to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Vader found Leia lightly crying on the balcony. She looked so broken and he had to fight to remain in control and not submit to the anger that was slowly boling within.

"Leia?" asked Vader getting down to look at her eyes.

"Oh dad," said Leia as she cried in his arms.

Vader was at a lost he just allows Leia to cry into his arms wondering what he was supposed to say. This was one time he wished Padme was here to help him but she wasn't and his daughter needed him.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Vader.

"Oh… Father, I just… don't understand. He was so prefect before. Sure there were times were we fought but now all we seem to do is fight with one another," said Leia. "Did you and mom ever fight?"

"We had our disagreements at times."

"I know this may be odd but I don't love him anymore. Everyday he is always acting like he alone gets to decided what happen to Olivia and now he wants to control Padme as well."

"You know I would never let that happen. Leia I never got to watch you grow up, I didn't even know that Padme had two kids not one. The whole point was that I missed watching you grow up, and I am missing a lot of your life because of the fact that I have to help Luke restore balance and hopefully be able to reform the Jedi order. But for the last five years I have looked after Padme and it's almost like I was given a second chance to being a parent. I would never let Han control her, Olivia or you ever."

"I know. That's way I knew Padme would be safe with you. I knew that with you she would be safe but of all things happy. But when I saw her today, and the way she was laughing with Olivia when all they did before was argue I was just shock. I knew she would be happy but I didn't think that there be that much of a change in her."

Vader nodded knowing that Padme was indeed happy. There was hardly a time that she came home sad well there was one day every year that brought tears to her.

"Well there was one day that I could never cheer her up no matter what I did," said Vader.

"What day is that?" asked Leia.

"Mother's day. She really missed you Leia," said Vader.

"Mom are you ok?" asked Padme walking over.

"Some what. Your grandfather a big help," said Leia.

"Luke threw him out!" said Padme.

"What?" asked Vader since it didn't sound like Luke?

"He kept yelling at me and Olivia and he pushed Olivia towards the door when Luke grabbed him with the force and toss him outside and locked the door," Padme explain.

"How's Olivia?" asked Leia.

"Alright. Luke caught her before she fell so no harm done," said Padme.

Just then Luke enter and everyone turn to him.

"Did you really throw out Han?" asked Leia.

"I was getting a major headache from him and when I saw him trying to push Olivia that was effort for me to throw him out so to answer your question yes I did," said Luke.

"LUKE!" said Leia as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it sis."

Padme lightly laugh and saw Olivia. She left the room and Leia turn to see the two girls lightly gigging about how their father had scream while in Luke force hold.

"Greez and he saids he not scared of anything," said Olivia.

"Yeah!" said Padme lightly laughing.

"Come on I want to wade your closet!" said Olivia. "Then we can see about going shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping with my older sister, it's strange if you had ask me this 5 years ago I would tell you no. I know how you can be shopping but hey it could be fun."

A/N: Next chapter Anakin return.


End file.
